


Moriarty's Monologue

by SherlockedPsych (Makhsi)



Series: Studies in Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Monologue, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makhsi/pseuds/SherlockedPsych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study to get a feel for Moriarty's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty's Monologue

I want to see him burn, oh yes, but it goes beyond that. That’s the  _end,_ there’s much more,  _so_ much more -

Oh, he’s beautiful, isn’t he? You can’t deny it. He  _shines,_ that acerbic tongue, that glittering mind, all that cold passion consuming him - bet you,  _bet_ you that’s the real reason he’s so wraith-thin. You can almost  _see_ it, the coldfire that powers him and consumes him, his skin so translucent, so -

Hmm. Oh, don’t look at me like that! Haha, oh, don’t you  _know?_ We want the  _same thing!_

I want to peel back that carapace of his. I want to steal away his control bit… by… bit. See what he’s like off his own leash because he  _is_ leashed, oh, you know it seems he speaks without thinking but speaking isn’t the half of it. You want to see under his skin too, admit it! You want as much as I do to dig your fingers under the ice and untouchable storm of his countenance, you want to  _touch_ that fire he keeps inside, see what makes him tick, what he’s  _feeling_ there.

I want to see him  _break._

I want to  _make_ him break, watch him flare all of his fury and his pain and his passion, watch him crumble, open up his defenses and his guard until he’s got nothing left to hide behind, until he’s  _raw_ and  _bleeds his heart out,_ until I can taste it, sink my  _teeth_ into it…

No? Oh, come now. Of  _course_ you want that. You’re already doing it. Don’t know if I can get there without you, really. You’re just  _gentler_ about it, getting under his skin with your steadfastness and banter and oh-so-quick loyalty. You want to touch the softness of him, too. 

Of course,  _you_ want to protect and heal, comfort… and don’t you know that’s worse?

I at least won’t be so cruel as to ease his loneliness and get him to depend on me, rely on me. I would never be so  _sadistic_ as to get him to  _trust_ me. Even  _I_ have lines I won’t cross. Sherlock and I - we challenge each other, it’s a game and we know it.  _You,_ though…

I do think I love him, a little, in my own way. He is  _beautiful,_ after all, and such a  _lovely_ puzzle. You want to be the one to get through his shell… well, so do I! Shall we work together on it?

No? Hah, I don’t need your  _consent_ to get your help on this one, John. Come now. Don’t be naive. You’ve been a fantastic partner in crime already! I couldn’t possibly have gotten this far without you.


End file.
